The STAT (signal transducers and activators of transcription) family of proteins are DNA-binding proteins that play a dual role in signal transduction and activation of transcription. Presently, there are six distinct members of the STAT family (STAT1, STAT2, STAT3, STAT4, STAT5, and STAT6) and several isoforms (STAT1.alpha., STAT1.beta., STAT3.alpha. and STAT3.beta.). The activities of the STATs are modulated by various cytokines and mitogenic stimuli. Binding of a cytokine to its receptor results in the activation of Janus protein tyrosine kinases (JAKs) associated with these receptors. This in turn, phosphorylates STAT, resulting in translocation to the nucleus and transcriptional activation of STAT responsive genes. Phosphorylation on a specific tyrosine residue on the STATs results in their activation, resulting in the formation of homodimers and/or heterodimers of STAT which bind to specific gene promoter sequences. Events mediated by cytokines through STAT activation include cell proliferation and differentiation and prevention of apoptosis.
The specificity of STAT activation is due to specific cytokines, i.e. each STAT is responsive to a small number of specific cytokines. Other non-cytokine signaling molecules, such as growth factors, have also been found to activate STATs. Binding of these factors to a cell surface receptor associated with protein tyrosine kinase also results in phosphorylation of STAT.
STAT3 (also acute phase response factor (APRF)), in particular, has been found to be responsive to interleukin-6 (IL-6) as well as epidermal growth factor (EGF) (Darnell, Jr., J. E., et al., Science, 1994, 264, 1415-1421). In addition, STAT3 has been found to have an important role in signal transduction by interferons (Yang, C.-H., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1998, 95, 5568-5572). Evidence exists suggesting that STAT3 may be regulated by the MAPK pathway. ERK2 induces serine phosphorylation and also associates with STAT3 (Jain, N., et al., Oncogene, 1998, 17, 3157-3167).
STAT3 is expressed in most cell types (Zhong, Z., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1994, 91, 4806-4810). It induces the expression of genes involved in response to tissue injury and inflammation. STAT3 has also been shown to prevent apoptosis through the expression of bcl-2 (Fukada, T., et al., Immunity, 1996, 5, 449-460).
Abberant expression of or constitutive expression of STAT3 is associated with a number of disease processes. STAT3 has been shown to be involved in cell transformation. It is constitutively activated in v-src-transformed cells (Yu, C.-L., et al., Science, 1995, 269, 81-83). Constitutively active STAT3 also induces STAT3 mediated gene expression and is required for cell transformation by src (Turkson, J., et al., Mol. Cell. Biol., 1998, 18, 2545-2552) . STAT3 is also constitutively active in Human T cell lymphotropic virus I (HTLV-I) transformed cells (Migone, T.-S. et al., Science, 1995, 269, 79-83).
Constitutive activation and/or overexpression of STAT3 appears to be involved in several forms of cancer, including myeloma, breast carcinomas, brain tumors, and leukemias and lymphomas. STAT3 was found to be constitutively active in myeloma tumor cells (Catlett-Falcone, R., et al., Immunity, 1999, 10, 105-115). These cells are resistant to Fas-mediated apoptosis and express high levels of Bcl-xL. Breast cancer cell lines that overexpress EGFR constitutively express phosphorylated STAT3 (Sartor, C. I., et al., Cancer Res., 1997, 57, 978-987; Garcia, R., et al., Cell Growth and Differentiation, 1997, 8, 1267-1276). Activated STAT3 levels were also found to be elevated in low grade glioblastomas and medulloblastomas (Cattaneo, E., et al., Anticancer Res., 1998, 18, 2381-2387).
STAT3 has also been found to be constitutively activated in some acute leukemias (Gouilleux-Gruart, V., et al., Leuk. Lymphoma, 1997, 28, 83-88) and T cell lymphoma (Yu, C.-L., et al., J. Immunol., 1997, 159, 5206-5210). Interestingly, STAT3 has been found to be constitutively phosphorylated on a serine residue in chronic lymphocytic leukemia (Frank, D. A., et al., J. Clin. Invest., 1997, 100, 3140-3148).
STAT3 may also play a role in inflammatory diseases including rheumatoid arthritis. Activated STAT3 has been found in the synovial fluid of rheumatoid arthritis patients (Sengupta, T. K., et al., J. Exp. Med., 1995, 181, 1015-1025) and cells from inflamed joints (Wang, F., et al., J. Exp. Med., 1995, 182, 1825-1831).
Multiple forms of STAT3 exist, generated by alternative splicing. STAT3.beta. is a short form of STAT3 (also, STAT3.alpha.) that differs predominately by the absence of 55 amino acid residues at the C-terminus. This domain contains the transactivation domain, and thus, STAT3.beta. may act as a negative regulator of STAT3 function (Caldenhoven, E., et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1996, 271, 13221-13227). STAT3.beta. has been found to be more stable and have greater DNA-binding activity than STAT3.alpha., while STAT3.alpha. is more transcriptionally active.
There are currently several approaches for inhibiting STAT3 expression. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,719,042 and 5,844,082 to Akira, S. and Kishimoto, T. disclose the use of inhibitors of APRF, including antibodies, antisense nucleic acids and ribozymes for the treatment of IL-6 associated diseases, such as inflammatory diseases, leukemia, and cancer. Schreiber, R. D., et al., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,731,155; 5,582,999; and 5,463,023, disclose methods of inhibiting transcriptional activation using short peptides that bind p91. Darnell, J. E., et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,622, disclose peptides containing the DNA binding domain of STATs, chimeric proteins containing the DNA binding domain, and antibodies to STATs for inhibiting STAT transcriptional activation.
The use of an antisense oligonucleotide targeted to the translation start region of human STAT3 has been disclosed (Grandis, J. R., et al., J. Clin. Invest., 1998, 102, 1385-1392). In this report, a phosphorothioate oligodeoxynucleotide complementary to the translation start region of STAT3 inhibited TGF-.alpha. stimulated cell growth mediated by the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR).
There remains an unmet need for therapeutic compositions and methods targeting expression of STAT3, and disease processes associated therewith.